The Monkey, the Dragon, the Fox, and the Soul Reaper
by TheKyuubiDemonSlayer
Summary: Naruto, Natsu, and Ichigo are in the world of One Piece and Joins Luffy's crew. To make it better the three of them ate a devil-fruit making Luffy's adventure even more fun and adventurous. Stronger Luffy alittle bit OP, Pairings undecided, but no Yaoi and Rated M just in case. I suck at summaries and this is my first story.
1. The start of a new adventure

**Hey guys this is a story that I've been planing for quiet a while. It's about Naruto, Ichigo, and Nastu in the world of One Piece. They will obviously have devil fruits and Luffy will meet them after he beats up Buggy. So if you want to find out what happens you have to read on. So let's get started!**

**I do not own One piece or any other manga/anime**

"Aye" human speech

'Aye' human thought

**"Aye" Demon, Dragon, or anyother being/creature speech**

**_'Aye' Demon, Dragon, or any other being /creature thought_**

**Attack name**

**(Time skip or seen change or translations)**

**Chapter one**

(In a bar in Fuusha Village)

"Shanks please take me on your next trip" a raven haired boy said."How many times do I have to tell you I'm not taking a kid on my ship, and to make it worse you can't swim"The red hair is Shanks the captain of the red haired pirates and the boy who he's talking to is Luffy.

"But Shanks I'm really strong My punches are like pistoles."Luffy said"Really a pistole" Shanks replied saying in a bored voice. "Well if your punches are really like pistoles then prove it to me, punch me in the cheek and if you can punch me out of my chair then I'll admit that your strong."

"REALLY I finally get to punch you in the face for all that teasing, all right challenge accepted." Luffy said excitedly.

He pulled back his arm, closed his eyes to concentrate, but what he didn't see and what everyone else saw was that right before he threw the punch his arm turned black.

Right as his fist connected with Shanks, he went flying off the chair and threw the wall creating a cloud of dust.

When Luffy opened his eyes he did what every child would do when they see a hole in a wall that wasn't there a few moments ago:"What the fuck happened here" he yelled

**BONK** "what have I said about cursing?" Makino asked Luffy

He said "yeah I know I know that I'm not allowed to curse until I'm 16"

"Good" Makino said with a huff and then turned to Shanks and asked "are you okay shanks?"

Out of the ruble a voice said "yeah I'm fine just a little bit surprised" '_what the fuck Luffy just used the Busoshoku no Haki _(armament haji)_ if he could use Haki at this age I don't want to know what he could do 10 years from now'_

After a few minutes of murmuring and talking Luffy looked towards the door and once again surprising everybody and said "a lot of people are coming"

Not a few seconds later did the door get kicked down and a man stepped in followed by a bunch of people. This man had dark hair, brown coat, white shirt, a sword at his hip, and a cocky smirked plastered on his face.

He addressed the bartender and said in a arrogant tone "we are mountain bandits and we didn't come here to destroy and raid the place me my men only want ten barrels of sake if you could provide that then we'll leave you alone." He finished with his smirk widening even more.

Makino said with a little nervousness in her voice "we just ran out of alcohol"

"But then those pirates over there seem to be drinking something" Higuma said while looking over his shoulder to send the pirates a dirty look. "Is that water or something?

Makino said " the sake thats everybody's drinking right now is all that we have"

"Well we did something unforgivable here" Shanks spoke up "it looks like we drank all the sake in the bar, well I'm sorry about that" Shanks picked up an unopened bottle and said "here you could have this bottle right here I didn't even open this yet" he finished

As soon as he finished talking Higuma smashed the bottle of alcohol

Makino and Luffy looked at the seen with open mouths, while the pirates looked with bored looks and the bandits had smirks on their faces about what their leader did.

"Oi you who do you think I am" Higuma said with anger in his voice "Look at this" as he pulled out a wanted poster. The poster had a picture of Higuma on with a Bounty on it. "I have 8 million berries over my head (1 beri=1 dollar) I've killed 56 people that are just like you." He said "if you got that I would be more careful from now on, but I doubt we would see each other again anyways."

"Sorry Makino-san I'll clean this up"

At those words Higuma got a little irritated and pulled out his sword and slashed it across the table braking a lot of glass. "If you like cleaning that much then you should clean at least this much" Higuma said his cocky smirk back on his face "Tch, see ya cowards" and with that he left.

After he left the pirates bursted into laughter "man you got it this time captain" some of his crew said and even Shanks started laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING" Luffy yelled "that was so uncool why didn't you fight even if they looked that strong. Pirates who just got that kind of humiliation shouldn't be laughing.

"….. It's not like I don't understand your confusion but all they did was pour alcohol on us that nothing to get angry over." Shanks said

"I'm leaving your cowardliness is going to affect me" Luffy said as he started walking

Shanks grabbed his arm to stop him but the thing was he didn't stop he kept on walking onwards. What every one saw was that Luffy's arm stretching and Luffy yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"

"Captain the Gomu-Gomu no mi that we stole from the enemy ship is gone." Lucky Roo yelled "Luffy did you eat a fruit that looked like this!?" as Roo showed Luffy a picture of fruit with strange designs on it

"Yeah I ate it for desert, it looked really weird so I thought it would taste kind of good but it tasted really bitter." Luffy said

Shanks yelled "The Gomu-Gomu no mi is also called a devil fruit and whoever eats it gets special powers but in exchange they can't swim for ever."

It took a few seconds to for the info to sink into Luffy's brain "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?" as his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

**(A few days later)**

"Hey let me go" Luffy yelled as the Higuma lifted him up by his throat. A crowd of villagers has gather around the spot. They were all to scared to get killed by the bandits so they just did nothing and watched.

"No after pissing me off you are going to die" he said

Right before he brought down the sword Luffy screamed "LET ME GO" and with that Higuma stopped and he was even shivering. When he opened his eyes he saw all of the bandits except Higuma on the floor their mouths frothing and even some villagers were down.

This is the seen Shanks and his crew walked in on. As they looked around Shanks's first mate said "Did Luffy do all of this?" and they looked towards Luffy which he was now dropped by Higuma and got a good distance away from him. "Well the only ones we know who can use Haoshoku no Haki (conquers Haki) on this island is Shanks, but he wasn't here when this happened so only Luffy could have used it." The crew's sniper Yasopp said of them stared at Luffy who was looking around in confusion wondering what happened.

Higuma snapped out of his shock after finding his whole gang on the ground passed out he looked at the seven year old fear fully and started backing away, but he bumped into someone and fell on the ground

When he looked up to see who he bumped into he saw a red head with a stars hat on his head, and when he looked behind Shanks he saw Shanks's Crew all pointing a gun at him

"Well you seem to be in a tight situation here huh, Mr. 8 million berries" Shanks said with a smirk. "So what should we deal with the all mighty Higuma?" the red head asked his crew. Lucky Roo replied " well since he has a bounty on his head I say we tie him up put him in a cage or something and then wait for Luffy's Grandpa to come visit Luffy so Garp could take Higuma with." Shanks and the rest of the crew agreed so they tied him up put him in a jail cell and left for the bar.

**(Later that day)**

"Shanks do you really have to leave" said Luffy, sadness in his voice

"Yeah I stayed here too long I'm gonna leave for good this time" he said are you sad that were leaving for good this time and were not taking you".

"Of course I'm sad that your leaving" Luffy said "but I realized that I don't want you to take me". Shanks looked at him raising his eyebrows.

"What changed your mind?" Shanks asked

"Well I want my own crew and go on my own adventure and become the strongest pirate crew, even stronger then you guys" Luffy declared

"Well if your going to become stronger than us can you hold onto this for me" Shanks said and placed his signature straw hat on Luffy's head shocking Luffy.

"But isn't this your …"

"Yes it my treasure and I'm asking you to keep it when you become strong then find me and give it back to me okay" Shanks said and with that he climbed onto his ship and left.

**(Ten years later)**

"He's finally off to fulfill his dream" Makino said

"All he's going to do is just bring shame to this village for being a pirate" The Mayor said

As Luffy was sailing he met the sea king witch he tamed and named Unagi

"Oi Unagi" Luffy yelled "I'm off so keep this village safe while I'm gone okay?"

Unagi nodded and dove back into the water and left the future pirate king alone.

I'm going to be the KING OF PIRATES" He yelled to the sky and began his journey.

**So how did you guys like my first chapter of my first story. It's going to be a few more chapters till the others show up so I hope you guys can deal with the story like this. Please comment and give me tips to become better. other than that i got nothing to say so see you guys next Time.**


	2. Coby, Alvida, and the orange haired girl

"Aye" human speech

'Aye' human thought

**"Aye" Demon, Dragon, or anyother being/creature speech**

**_'Aye' Demon, Dragon, or any other being /creature thought_**

**Attack name**

**(Time skip or seen change or translations)**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello anyone in here" a kid with pink hair and big glasses said while peering in side."Good nobody's in here" he said. This kid's name is Coby, he looks around thirteen and he's a scrawny little kid, he's a coward, a crybaby, and became some kind of slave of the Alvida pirates. To make things short he's probably the most unluckiest person in the world.

While he was peering inside the room he spotted a big barrel. "I wonder what's in the barrel" he muttered

He rolled the barrel out of the room and while he was rolling the barrel through the hallway he met 3 pirates from Alvida's crew

"So you trying to run away from the fight again Coby" one of them said

"U-uum no way I was just trying to take this big barrel beer as loot"

"Well do you mind sharing with us Coby" another one asked as he glared at him daring COby to say no

"Y-y-yes I wouldn't mind if I share some but what if Lady Alvida finds us"

"She won't as long as you keep quiet"

"Y-yes your right"

"So let's start drinking" one said excitedly as he went to punch the barrel

What they didn't expect was for the barrel to burst and for a straw hat kid to burst from the barrel and also punching the pirate making everyone else to look at him with wide eyes.

"I HAD A GREAT NAP" the straw hat kid yelled

He then notices the others in the room which were all looking at Luffy like they've seen a ghost

"Who the hell are you guys" Luffy asked

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" they yelled

"Your friend will catch a cold if he's sleeping right here"

"You're the one who knocked him out!"

"Alright kid I don't know who the hell you are but -

"Do you have any food?" Luffy asked Coby

"Listen to us when were talking to you!" but Luffy kept on ignoring them

"That's it, your dead kid" they yelled and they drew their swords and charged Luffy. What happened next shocked them even more then when Luffy came out of the barrel. When their swords his Luffy they snapped off, but what they didn't see was that Luffy's skin turned black right before the swords made contact.

The pirates looked at their swords then at Luffy who looked at them with a grin on his pirates screamed and ran away caring their unconscious buddy.

"So do you have any food?" Luffy asked Coby

"Their might be some in the storage room."

"Oh thanks, my name's Luffy bye the way." He said holding his hand out

"I'm Coby" and shook Luffy's hand

After leading Luffy to the storage room Luffy started munching on the apples and Coby told his story of how he got captured.

"That's pretty stupid of you" Luffy said while he was laughing "why didn't you run away" he asked

"I just don't have the courage to do so and just thinking of what Alvida would do to me if she caught me is to frightening." Coby replied looking down at the floor.

"Anyways why did you set out to sea" Coby asked as he looked at Luffy. "To become the King of Pirates of course" Luffy said. After the words came out of his mouth Coby brain shut down and stared at Luffy shock evident on his face.

"Your a pirate?" Coby asked.

"Yep"

"Where's your crew?"

"Just started" and once again Coby's mind shut down. Luffy waved his hand in front of his face, he even stuck a banana in his ear. After Coby came back to his senses.

"No no no no no no no its not possible millions of other pirates tried but failed what makes you think you can find the Legendary Treasure! It's impossible impossible impossible impos-"

**BONK**

"Why did you hit me Luffy-san"

"Just because" Luffy says "I don't care if it's impossible or not" Luffy started "I'm doing it cause want to" he said pulling his hat off and looking at it. "And if I die trying, then so be it" he said smiling

"So do you have a dream or something" Luffy asked Coby. "I've always wanted to be a marine and capture criminals, but that would make us enemy's wouldn't it still do you think I could do I?"

"Well first off your gonna have to get off this boat if you want to become a marine" Luffy answered as he headed for the door.

"Then I'll have to get off this boat. I'm not going to be a slave forever. I'm going to become a marine and catch criminals. Hell I"ll catch Alvida first." Coby yelled.

"Who you going to catch Coby?" said a woman's voice as the ceiling above them broke. When the debris cleared a slim woman with an iron mace came into view. She looked at Luffy and said "So who's the hotshot here Coby, he doesn't look like pirate hunter Zoro" she said. "Zoro" Luffy said confusingly before anyone replied Alvida said to Coby "Who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

"W-w-why that is of course you Lady Alvida" Coby said. "So Coby is this the person you were talking about?" Luffy asked as he looked at Alvida " she doesn't look like the fat ugly person in the wanted poster" he said. Alvida started shaking in rage "That fat ugly lady that was on the wanted poster" she said while bringing her mace up "WAS ME" she yelled as she brought down her mace.

Luffy jumped out of the way and landed in front of Coby "let's go" he said as he grabbed Coby and jumped through the hole that Alvida made.

When he landed he looked around him and saw a bunch of pirates with weapons in their hands. The pirates charged, but Luffy easily taking down the pirates until he saw a large group of them. "It's not fair to attack in with a lot of people." Luffy yelled as he ran away. While he was running away he caught the mast and kept on running, causing his arm to stretch, which made all of the pirates stare at his arm and then at Luffy which they all saw him smiling. "Just kidding" he said as the pirates freaked out and ran away.

"Gomu Gomu No… ROCKET" he shouted out before he launched himself tackling every body which sent them scattering all over the deck.

Coby stared at Luffy before asking "what are you Luffy-san"

Luffy stretched his cheek saying " I ate the gomu gomu no mi (rubber rubber fruit) making me a rubber man"

"So you also ate a Devil fruit right"

"Yup so did you eat one to?"

"Yes, I ate the Sube-Sube no mi (smooth-smooth fruit) which caused me to become smooth and sexy and makes all physical attacks slip off my skin making me immune to physical attacks" she said

"It's such a shame to kill a hotshot like you so how about it would you join my crew and become my man"

She asked Luffy

"No I'm fine but how about we make a deal if I beat you in a fight you join my crew but if you beat me then I'll join your crew. Deal?"

"Deal" she said as she charged Luffy and swung her mace. Luffy didn't move as he let the mace hit head on. Alvida was about to say something but heard Luffy speak "really is that all you got that didn't hurt at all" he said surprising Alvida and then cocked his fist back and punched Alvida. "It was then his turn to be surprised as his hand just slipped on her skin and kept on stretching.

"Your Devil fruit power makes you immune to blunt attacks while mine makes me immune to physical attacks" Alvida says "so don't you think were at a stale mate here?" she asked. "Nope not really" Luffy said as he cocked his fist back once again but this time is was covered with the same metallic black as before. Luffy punched Alvida in the gut sending her crashing into the mast. "So does it still look like a stalemate?" he asked Alvida. "Sigh I guess not." She said as she stood up "does this mean I'm in your crew" she asked Luffy. "Yep welcome aboard"

Luffy then looked at one of the pirates there and said " are there anymore life boats left" he asked

"Well you broke some of them when you fought everybody and the ones that are safe were used by some of the other pirates to escape" the pirate said

Luffy just sighed and started walking away until he sensed something "Well actually I think we found are ticket out of here" he said. He grinned as he grabbed Alvida and Coby and jumped off the side of the boat.

Instead of the three of them landing in water they found them selves on a small boat which was occupied by an orate haired girl.

"Who the hell are you guys" She yelled

"Hi I'm Luffy and these two are Coby and Alvida" he said as he pointed at himself, Coby and Alvida respectively. "Can you help use get out of here?"

"Why should I? You guys jumped into my boat"

"No more talking and let's get out of here" he said as he saw marine ships coming at them. He took an oar and started rowing while the other three hung on for dear life. Ten minutes later he stopped and looked behind them and saw the other three on the floor passed out.

Nami was the first to wake up and yelled at Luffy "I could have fallen out and died you moron" she yelled at Luffy.

"Sorry but we were in a rush." Luffy said as he looked at Nami "So who are you?"

"My name is Nami" she said closing her eyes "where are you three going?"

We're headed towards the nearest marine base mind if we stick with you till we get there?"

"Sure"

**And that's it folks for this chapter. So how did you guys like this chapter. I think it was a good thing to get some action in there but please comment and review. Also there is a short back story on how Alvida got her devil fruit power if you guys are wondering so yeah. See you next time I'm out.**


	3. The Great Swordsman Appears

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter finally and first off I'm going to answer just one question that was asked. Yes Luffy can use kenbunshoku no haki, but its only a little bit stronger then when he entered the new world in the anime. As for how strong Luffy is he is a little bit stronger then he was when he entered the new world except that he can't use gear two or three yet. That's it for now so sick back grab a snack and enjoy.**

"Aye" human speech

'Aye' human thought

**"Aye" Demon, Dragon, or anyother being/creature speech**

**_'Aye' Demon, Dragon, or any other being /creature thought_**

**Attack name**

**(Time skip or seen change or translations)**

**I do not own One Piece or any other anime/manga but I wish I did.**

(Shells town)

"Finally that was a long ride" said the raven haired pirate as he stepped out of the boat and stretched. "Luffy you need to get a better ship you know that right?" Alvida said as she stepped out of the boat with Coby following her. "Yeah I know I"m planning to get one soon." He said as he looked over at Nami and asked "what are you going to do now"

"It's none of your business" she said "Your welcome for the ride pirate" Nami said

"Well that was rude" Alvida said as she crossed her arms.

"She seemed like she wanted to kill you Luffy when you said you were a pirate" Coby said.

"Who cares let's get something to eat" Luffy said as he walked into the town.

"Luffy-san why did you want to come here" Coby asked as they were walking.

"Well one is so we could make you a marine and two is so I could recruit Zoro." He answered while munching on a pear. As soon as he finished his sentence everyone around the group of three jumped back away from them in fear.

"Luffy why would you want him in your crew" Alvida asked.

"Cause I've heard that he strong" he answered "plus he sounds like a cool person" he said. "So who runs the marine base here?"

"I think it was Axe-hand Morgan" Coby answered. All of the people jumped again in fear as the marine captain's name came up.

"Well that was unexpected" Alvida said "when they reacted to Zoro's name it made sense, but from Morgans?" Luffy just laughed and started walking towards the Marine base.

After a few minutes of walking they found them selves in front of a metal gate that said MARINES on it. "Well here is is" Coby said as he started mumbling about his dreams coming true. "Luffy-san what are you doing."

"Looking for the demon" he said as he looked over the brick wall. When he couldn't find him he moved further down the wall and looked for the Pirate Hunter.

"They wouldn't keep a criminal out in a open field Luffy-san" Coby said after he climbed up the wall next to Luffy.

"Yeah he'd probably be some jail cell inside the marine base" Alvida said as she also climbed the wall next to Luffy.

"Then who's that in the middle of the field?" Luffy said. Coby and Alvida looked towards the middle of the field were shocked at the sight. In the middle of the field tied up to a post was the Pirate Hunter Zoro. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, a green haramaki (clothing around the stomach), black combat boots, a black bandana covering his hair, and 3 earrings on his left ear. He looked like he was in bad shape, but the aura that he was emanating tells you otherwise.

"Hey you two" Zoro said making Coby flinch "Your annoying me. Scram"

Then a the trio heard a clank and looked to their left and saw a ladder next to them. Then they see a little girl climb up and tells them to be quiet and then jumps over the wall. Luffy and Alvida watched the girl while Coby was freaking out telling Luffy to stop her.

The girl walked up to Zoro and said "you must be hungry" ignoring the glare Zoro was giving her "so I made you rice balls"

"Do you want to get killed kid? Go away"

"But you haven't ate anything"she said as she pulled out a little bundle and unwrapped it showing two rice balls. "It's my first time making them but, I made it with all my heart"

Zoro's eyes softened but then went back to normal "I'm not hungry. Your annoying hurry up and go home" Zoro said

"But.."

"I said I don't want any don't make me hurt you"Zoro said

"You shouldn't be bullying kids Zoro" a smug voice said.

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice and found a blond skinny teen with a purple suit, white shoes and a really smug grin. "You seem to be energetic aren't ya Roronoa Zoro."

**(Back at the wall)**

"This town is full of weird people" Luffy said as Alvida nodded in agreement

"Thank goodness it's the marines the girl will be age now." Coby said

**(In the middle of the field)**

"Oh those rice balls look pretty good" Helmeppo said as he took a rice ball and ate it.

Instead of gagging and complaining that your supposed to put salt in instead of sugar like he did in a different universe, Helmeppo instead released a huge amount of fire out of his mouth (Anime style) and ran around looking for water.

**(On a different building close by)**

"HAHAHAHAHA" a pink haired teen laughed out as he sat on a roof of a nearby building. "Boy that rice ball was meant for Zoro, but this is even better" he said as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "Man I got to do this more often now I know how fox boy feels whenever he pulls a prank" he said as he kept on laughing "well I guess I'll stick around something fun might happen" and with that he sat back down and watched.

**(Back with the others)**

Luffy was laughing hard and Alvida was giggling while Coby stared in shock at what just happened. Back in the field with Zoro the pirate hunter was smirking and even the two marines with Helmeppo was using their hats to hide their grins.

"You little girl what did you put in that rice ball" Helmeppo demanded as he came back with a bottle of water in his hand.

"I only put sugar in it to make it sweeter but I never but anything spicy in it" The girl said

"You still don't put any sugar in it still" Helmeppo said as he smacked the other rice ball from her hand and started stomping on it.

The girl kept on telling him to stop but the smug teen kept on stomping on it.

"How could they do such horrible things" Coby said

Helmeppo finally stopped and the girl fell to her knees next to the crushed rice ball. "I made it with all my heart" she said as tears formed from her eyes.

"Apparently you still haven't seen this poster yet huh?" He said as pulled out a piece of paper and started reading it "anyone who helps the criminal will be executed signed by captain Morgan" he finished.

The girl flinched in fear as Helmeppo kept on talking "so even a brat like you knows of my father eh?" he said

"Father" Luffy asked confusingly

"So he must be Morgan's son" Coby said

"Oi you toss this brat out" he said as he pointed to one of the marines.

"But she's just a little girl" he replied

"I told you to toss the brat out" Helmeppo said as he grabbed the marine by his shirt. "You can't follow my order's? I'll tell my father."

"Yes sir! I'll toss her out right now" he said as he picked up the girl. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but curl up into a ball it won't hurt as much" he said as he threw the girl.

The girl screamed as she flew over the fence, but right before she his the ground Luffy caught her and landed on her feet.

"Thank you" the girl said

"Are you two okay" Coby said as he came over with Alvida. "What horrible people" he said as he knelt down next to the girl.

**(Back in the field)**

"You bastard" Zoro said as Helmeppo laughed.

"But you sure are stubborn to stay alive this long" Helmeppo said ignoring Zoro.

"Of course, I'll survive the whole month" Zoro said

"Well do your best" Helmeppo replied as he started walking away laughing.

"10 more days left" Zoro said

"That's only if you live that long" Helmeppo said and with that he left.

"How could they do such horrible things? Luffy-san" he asked Luffy but he was nowhere in sight. "W-Where did he go?" Coby exclaimed as he searched for Luffy

Zoro looked up and saw the same raven haired teen he saw that was looking over the wall. "So your a bad guy huh?" Luffy asked the swordsman. Zoro replied "You were still here?" "Yup, but being publicly humiliated … are you really strong?"Luffy asked. "It's none of your business!" Zoro said.

"If it were me being tied up I would of escaped in three days" Luffy told Zoro.

"Well I'm not like you" Zoro said. "I'll survive and show them. . . Definitely" Zoro finished

"Wow you really are a stubborn guy" Luffy said as he started walking away.

"Wait" Zoro called out "Can you hand me that" he said as he nodded towards the crushed rice ball.

"Your really going to eat this?" Luffy said as he picked up the rice ball "It's more like a dirt ball now" Luffy said.

"I don't care, hurry up and let me eat it!" Zoro yelled. Luffy tossed the crushed rice ball into Zoro's mouth and he started to eat it. After he swallowed he started to cough and gag.

"I told you so" Luffy said

"Hey tell the girl that it was delicious" Zoro said and with that Luffy left.

**(In an alley)**

"He ate it all?" the girl now known as Rika said with happiness.

"Yep every grain of it" Luffy said

"I'm so happy" Rika said.

"Is Zoro really the bad guy everyone says he is?" Coby exclaimed

"Well he certainly does look like a bad guy, but he doesn't act like it" Alvida said

"No" Rika shouted and then told her story of how Zoro saved her from Helmeppo's dog.

"Since then he keeps on punching and kicking Zoro while he's tied up" Rika finished.

Then they heard a noise coming from the diner which Rika's mother worked at.

**(Inside the diner)**

Helmeppo had his foot propped up on a table as he sat in a chair. "Me and my men here are going to eat here for free" he said "hurry up and bring the food" he yelled.

Inside the diner their was a Nami sitting at a table drinking some kind of drink and a teen with pink hair siting at the bar eating as much food as he can which consisted mostly fish.

Luffy and his friends entered and saw someone pouring Helmeppo a glass of wine.

"Hey you with the pink hair" Helmeppo screamed as he got the attention of the pink haired teen. The teen stopped eating and turned around. The teen had a sleeveless, gold trimmed, waistcoat open showing his chest and his abs, knee length white trousers and black sandals. He also had a white scale patterned scarf and a tattoo of a dragon on his right shoulder. "What do you want" he said his voice muffled as a fish tail was hanging out of his mouth.

"Your eating style is very disturbing, get out of this diner immediately" Helmeppo spoke in a high pitched voice. "Why should I listen to a brat like you" the pink haired teen replied as he grabbed the fish's tail that was hanging out of his mouth and pulled out the rest of the fish which was now all bones. When everyone heard those words they gasped except for Luffy, Alvida, and Nami.

"Why you little, capture this little shit" Helmeppo ordered. The marines moved forward but then flames erupted in front of Helmeppo and the two marines making a wall of fire, and shocking everyone.

"Move one step forward and see what happens he said as he moved his arm forward and opened his hand, making a small ball of fire float above his hand.

"W-What are you?" Helmeppo said as he fell off his chair and backed away in fear.

The pink haired teen made the ball of fire and the wall of fire disperse and said "My name is Natsu Dragneel or I am better known as Salamander no Natsu" and with that he left the money on the table and he left people started to whisper.

"That was the Salamander?"

"I think so I mean I got his wanted poster right here that guy look exactly like the dude in the picture."

"I've heard that he has a really high bounty third highest in the east blue."

"But why would he come here?"

And the whispering went on and on. Helmeppo stood up and walked back to where he was sitting. He then said "Whatever I'll just execute Zoro first and then execute him next" Helmeppo said. "That reminds me I got bored so I'm gonna execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow" He said. As soon as he said that Luffy appeared in front of Helmeppo and punched him in the face.

"HELMEPPO-SAMA" The two marines screamed and knelt at HElmeppo side. "YOU BASTARD" Helmeppo screamed "Wait till I tell my father!" and with that the two marines picked up Helmeppo and carried him back to the marine base. "Coby, Alvida I've decided" Luffy said "I"m going to make Zoro join my crew."

**And finish that's the third chapter. So how did you guys like what I did with Natsu. I think it was good, but I don't know about you guys. So please review and I'm sorry for the late update guys. Schools been busy and I don't really have time to type so bear with me please. And that is it see you all next time.**


End file.
